


Burning

by Siver



Series: Final Fantasy VI/Ghost Trick [3]
Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, FFVI GT AU, Final Fantasy VI AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: Being newly infused with magic leads to accidents
Series: Final Fantasy VI/Ghost Trick [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1169099
Kudos: 6
Collections: Personal Fictober 2020





	Burning

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 14  
> [Whumptober prompt](https://whumptober2020.tumblr.com/post/628055505485561856/whumptober-2020-updated): Fire

Cidgeon rubbed his eyes and set the book aside. He really should have followed his own advice and gone to bed by now. Lovey-Dove had been sensible and slept on his desk with her head tucked into her wing. He would join soon, but for now he leaned back in his seat, enjoying the peace and quiet of a late night. 

BANG!

Cidgeon bolted from his chair. Lovey-Dove shot up with alarmed coo.

“What the—!? Cabanela,” Cidgeon breathed and rushed to his bedroom.

He flung open the door. Fire licked at the wooden floor. Without hesitation he hurled an aqua rake at it and a second for good measure. He stared at the charred patch of floor under the spreading puddle of water. Blackened streaks branched out from the centre, like lightning, he thought with a grimace and spun to face the bed where Cabanela writhed. Sweat beaded his forehead, sparks flared around his fingers.

“Cabanela!” he said sharply. “Wake up.” He made to grip his shoulder and jerked back at the shock. “Cabanela!”

Eyes flared open. Cabanela sat up with a choked gasp and stared blankly at the opposite wall. “We burn.”

“Hey,” Cidgeon said again.

Cabanela breathed out a sigh and turned his head to him, eyes more focused now and alert. “Prof…?”

“That must have been some nightmare,” Cidgeon said with a jerk of his head toward the drenched and blackened wood.

Cabanela followed his gaze. “Did I…?” He passed a shaky hand over his brow. “Tzen, it’s been yeeears… and… there was something...else…?” he shook his head. “No, I can’t remember. ” And then Cidgeon found himself under his concerned gaze. “You’re not huuurt, are you?”

Cidgeon shrugged. “This is hardly the first time,” he said dryly. No, even a child born with the most minor of magic had a penchant for chaos. It was one aspect of Thamasa he couldn’t say he missed. He hadn’t expected to live it again here. “The sooner you gain full control the better.”

“I will,” Cabanela said firmly then smiled though Cidgeon thought it a little weaker than normal. He could put on a good display but was clearly shaken. “Besiiides I can’t be doin’ this in Figaro.”

Cidgeon rolled his eyes. And then again, some things never changed, sun-struck fool. “Come on, neither of us are going to be getting anymore sleep at this rate. I’ll make some tea.”

Cabanela lounged in a chair at their small table while Cidgeon set the kettle to boil and glanced at him worriedly. Back to Figaro—that was the plan in time, but he was surprised it would be allowed. Cabanela was the first success. How long would they really allow him to remain out from under their thumb? He’d grown too attached to this desert king and queen—just like he’d allowed himself to grow too attached to the boy, he thought with an inward sigh—but it seemed to him these days in Figaro would grow numbered. And then what?

He scowled at the flame. There wasn’t anything he could do for now. Cabanela’s mind was made up and he’d have better luck moving the palace than changing it. All he could do now was keep an eye on him while he was here and do his best to prevent any further accidents.


End file.
